


Soaring

by R_Rolling



Series: Lucifer One Shots [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fear of Flying, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Lucifer helps Dan get over his fear of flying.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 



> Thank you for reading!!

Soaring

Lucifer stood shirtless on his penthouse balcony, overlooking the damp city below. A storm had just blown through Los Angeles, the streets now glittered like diamonds underneath the street lights, it was one of the only times that Lucifer could look up and see his most precious creations with clarity in this city. The stars twinkled at their light bringing, winking playfully, begging their creator to come play with them. Lucifer's hands tightened on the railing, and right as he was about to fling himself over the edge and give himself over to the sky, he registered the elevator doors swooshing open. 

"Luce! I'm home!" Lucifer's lover, Dan Espinoza called from the piano. 

"I'm on the balcony Darling!" Lucifer called back. Lucifer heard Dan leaving his work stuff out on the bar for tomorrow and then coming out to the balcony. Dan was nervous around the balcony and didn't like coming out often, but would when Lucifer was out here, because he knew that if he ever fell over Lucifer would be there to catch him. "Hello love" 

"Hey, how was your day?" 

"Relaxing" Lucifer had stayed home today instead of following Dan to work. He'd been feeling melancholy but hadn't let Dan know. 

"The city looks beautiful from up here" Dan commented, shivering lightly before leaning into Lucifer. The Devil wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulders before pausing, this was something he'd always wanted to share with Dan but thought it was too soon in their relationship for Dan to trust him so inexplicably. 

"Darling....Do you want to go flying with me?" 

"Flying?" Dan looked up at Lucifer taken aback. "What do you mean?" 

In response, Lucifer unfurled his pristine white wings, wrapping one around Dan. "Flying, just like this" 

"Lucifer...." Dan went quiet. Lucifer hadn't looked down at him and was instead looking up at the stars longingly. After revealing himself as the Devil, Lucifer had told Dan all about the stars and creating them. Made sure Dan knew he wasn't actively trying to commit suicide when he sometimes flung himself over the railing. "Alright" 

Lucifer looked down at him, surprise portraying itself in his eyes. "Really?" 

"Yes Lucifer, I trust you not to drop me, and I know you want to be closer to the stars" 

"Thank you" Lucifer kissed him gently before grinning. "Stand on my feet and wrap your arms around my neck. Don't let go" 

Dan gulped and nodded, just now realizing what he was getting himself into. He stepped up onto Lucifer's shoes and gripped his neck like his life depended on it...which it did? 

"Are you ready Darling?" 

"No but let's do this anyway" 

"Close your eyes for me Darling. I promise you're going to enjoy this." Dan closed his eyes and pressed against Lucifer even further. Dan didn't really feel any movement, just Lucifer's muscles bunching around him, but suddenly there was a huge gust of wind and then Lucifer's voice again. "Open your eyes Daniel". 

When Dan opened his eyes Lucifer had positioned them so all Dan would see was the gorgeous night sky and the dazzling of a hundred stars. "Oh wow" Dan breathed, shivering against Lucifer. "They're beautiful Lucifer. The second most beautiful thing I've ever seen" 

"What's the first?" Lucifer's warm breath made goose bumps run down Dan's neck. 

"You of course" Lucifer huffed a laugh. 

They only stayed as they were for a moment long before Lucifer was slowly lowering Dan back onto the balcony. It was much to cold that far up for Dan to stay long. However, he did make himself and Lucifer cups of spiked hot chocolate, and watched his lover soar over the skyline for hours. Until the break of dawn sent brilliant beams of purple and orange over Lucifer's feathers. Only then did the Devil land, wrapping Dan into a love and surging kiss. They both went to work a few hours later happily exhausted. 


End file.
